Bionic action hero alternative ending
by Anonlabratslover
Summary: What if Chase didn't use his moleculer kinises in time? What if Gissele was successful in ripping Chase's chip out. (More characters than listed) First story Plz review
1. Too late

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Adam's P.O.V**

" You may have cool abilities, but there's one thing you haven't learnt, real heroes hit people when their backs are turned" I said to Troy.

Me and Bree then ran to the other room where we saw a body laying on a bed with a white sheet on top.

"Chase" Bree yelled as I ran to chase and took the sheet off.

"No no no this isn't happening, Chase, Chase come on wake up," I said shaking Chase.

"Adam stop, it's over, he's gone …. And it's all my fault," Said Bree tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"I'm the worst brother ever... All I ever did was punch him and make fun of him... I never even told him i loved him" I cried.

And it was true all I ever did was insult him. I never acted like a big brother. I was a horrible, terrible big brother. I don't even deserve to be called one.

"Well, well , well , you arrived here too late " Gisselle smirked evilly .

"I will destroy you for what you did to him" I yelled.

"Oh, why mourn your brother when you can join him" Gisselle said.

Just then about a dozen androids surrounded me and Bree. We were in our fighting stances ready to fight them when suddenly they all fell to the floor. I turned around and there stood Leo and Douglas with a gun in their hands.

"Well I guess androids aren't immortal after all" Leo said.

"Their not dead just deactivated..." Douglas replied

"It's a good line just go with it" Leo interrupted.

"Adam, Bree are you okay, and where's Chase" Douglas asked.

Bree pointed her finger in the direction of where Chases dead body lay.

"Is he", Leo started.

"Absolutely ", Gisselle laughed " and now that I have Chase's chip I can give all my androids his intelligence" Gisselle announced.

"Not on my watch Gisselle, because this time I'm breaking up with you", Douglas said ready to blast Gisselle .

Suddenly Troy came into the room and snatched the gun out of Douglas's hands.

"Heyyyy", Douglas moaned clearly very annoyed.

"Troy, about time", Gisselle said. Troy just stood there with the gun in his hands.

"What are you waiting for, take them out ", said Gisselle.

"Oh I will, but I'm going to take you out first", said Troy.

"What!", Gisselle said very shocked.

"Yeah, you were going to get rid of me, so I'm going to get rid of you and then all of your androids will bow down to me", Troy stated.

"You, please like they'd take you seriously", Gisselle said.

"Then I'll make them take me seriously, we won't just take out bionic humans, we'll take out all humans...Goodbye Gisselle", said Troy before blasting Gisselle in the arm and leaving her unconscious on the ground.

"Get him",I yelled. But then the unexpected happened. Troy grabbed Bree and held a gun to her head.

"One more step and I'll waste her", Troy said.

"Adam use your blast wave", Bree shouted.

"What, I can't ", I said.

"He's going to take me out anyway so you might as well take him out to", Bree said trying to convince me.

"Bree I can't , I've already lost one sibling I can't lose another", I cried tears flowing down my cheek.

"You have to do it, for the world, for our family ... For Chase", she said.

I nodded and I knew what had to be done. Even though I would lose both my siblings today, even though Adam,Bree and Chase would just be Adam, even though ABC would only be A, even though B and C would be gone forever. I knew what had to be done and I'll regret it for the rest of my life...

And then just as I was about to start my blast wave Bree caught Troy off guard and threw him into the water.

"Noooooo", Troy cried before falling to the ground defeated and destroyed.

"How did you know to do that", Leo asked.

"Well the old androids must be like a cellphone, sophisticated piece of technology but when it is thrown in water , its ruined", she smiled.

She stopped smiling when she remembered that our baby brother was dead. Never to return. We all crowded Chase.

"I can't believe this, he can't be gone... He just can't ," Bree cried throwing herself onto Chases dead body.

"Bree control yourself...he's gone, forever," I said pulling her off Chase.

I picked Chase up and we all headed back to the academy.

Adams P.O.V

We made it to the academy but as soon as we came out of the hydro loop we were met with a very angry Mr Davenport.

"Where have you been, the students told me that some creeps kidnapped Chase and you guys went to go save him," Mr Davenport asked.

He hadn't seen Chase yet. Bree, Douglas and Leo were in front of me blocking Mr Davenports view of Chase.

"Where is Chase, did you save him, is he okay," asked Davenport.

That's when Bree, Douglas and Leo moved away from me showing Mr Davenport Chases dead body.

"Chase!, he screamed, Quickly someone call the doctor," said Mr Davenport.

"Mr Davenport, it's useless... He's already gone," I said balling my eyes out, " I couldn't save him I'm sorry."

He immediately came and gave me a big hug saying it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel it is. I should have protected him. I failed as an older brother, I failed in protecting my baby brother, I failed Chase.

Just then I suddenly remembered something!

 **So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Plz review and comment what you think Adam remembered.**

 **Until next time**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	2. Please wake up

**Adams P.O.V**

"Wait Mr Davenport, remember when Leo turned into a cranky old man," I said while Leo glared at me.

"Yes Adam your right, we can save chase," Davenport said excitedly,"Douglas quickly go get all the students, since Chase is dead we will need all the energy we need to bring him back to life," he continued.

"It's okay Chasey, we'll get you back no matter what," I said while stroking my brothers pale cheek.

"Okay all the students are here," said Douglas running into the room.

"Quickly everyone form a circle around Chase and use your energy transference ability to give some of your energy to Chase," Explained Mr Davenport to the students.

They all nodded and I watched in amazement at how they transferred their energy into Chase. After they had done we all stood around Chase waiting for him to wake up.

"Come on Chasey, wake up," I said while sitting on the ground putting Chases head in my lap.

"I love you man, Bree, Leo and I couldn't ask for a better sibling than you. You were always the most mature out of all of us, I mean without you whose gonna keep us out of trouble, whose gonna be our mission leader and keep is safe... Whose gonna be our little brother," I said hoping Chase would wake up.

"Yeah Chase, you've always been there for me, whenever one of my boyfriends have broken up with me you've always cheered me up,"said Bree.

"Whenever I needed help I would always turn to you. Whether it was to beat Trent in the basketball game or win the robot throw down, you're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for," added Leo

"Please wake up," I said.

Just then I saw Chase's eyes flicker and his hand twitch.

"He's waking up ," Bree exclaimed.

"Adam," Chase said in a weak voice, " I love you guys to," he smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay Chasey," I said before giving Him a big hug which Bree and Leo joined as well.

"We thought we lost you," said Bree.

"Yeah your not gonna lose me that easily,"Chase smiled.

"Chase,"said Mr Davenport.

"Yeah Mr Daven..," but Chase replied but was cut off as Mr Davenport had pulled him into a hug tears rolling down his eyes.

"Wow Big D, we've never seen you cry," said Leo.

"Yeah well when it comes to my kids… I'm so glad your okay Chase,"Davenport said to Chase.

"Me to," he replied.

Finally everything was sorted out

Except one thing

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

 **Any yes TheEliteBionic you have taught me well**

 **Until next time**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	3. Found it

**Chase's P.O.V**

" _No no stop please,"I pleaded with the android that was about to rip my chip out._

" _Aargh,"I screamed._

 _The pain was unbearable. I screamed and could feel the blood dripping_ _down my neck onto the hard cold floor._

 _The world started going darker and darker._

 _No it wasn't my time to die.I don't want to die!_

 _I took my last breath, until my world evolved into darkness…._

"No,"I yelled as I awoke.I realised that I was in my capsule.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare,"I whispered to myself.I stepped out of my capsule and sat by the pool.

"Can't sleep,"a voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Adam and Bree standing behind me.

"What are you guys doing awake,"I asked.

"I think we should be asking you that question,"said Bree.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep,"I said.

"Come on Chase we're not that stupid, we can tell from your face that something up,"Adam said while they both sat either side of me.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

They both stared at me and there was a moment of silence between us.

"I know, you guys are probably thinking I'm a baby,"I said.

But instead of teasing me they both gave me a hug.

"Chase you are not a baby," said Bree," you died we can't just expect everything to be back to normal."

"Yeah and just know that we are always there for you," said Adam.

"Thanks guys," I said hugging my siblings.

"Everything's alright now Chase,your alive and safe and we got our baby brother back,"said Bree.

"Not everything is alright Bree,"I said.

"What do you mean,"Bree asked.

"My chip,it's gone,"I said.

"Don't worry Chase, We'll get your chip back,"said Adam.

"Yeah, your chip is still with Giselle so we can still get it back,"Bree said.

"Let's hope for the best,"I said.

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

Me and Adam had arrived at Gisselle's lab. I just hope we find Chases chip. I know what it's like not being bionic and I don't want Chase to go through the same thing.

"Come on Adam lets go in," I said to Adam.

"Ok," he replied.

But when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"Urgh Urghhhh hmmmmppp ahhhh," was all I heard from Adam while he continued to push the door.

"It won't open, who knows what kind of machinery she put into this door to make it not open," he said.

I pulled a REALLY face at him and wonder why my brother has to be so dumb.I twisted the handle and the door flung open.

"It's a real possibility isn't it," I said sarcastically while Adam pulled a face at me.

3 hours later...

"Seriously 3 hours,3 hours we've been looking for Chase chip and we still have no clue where it is," I shouted very annoyed.

"Relax, maybe one of these buttons can help us,"Adam said walking over to the cyber desk.

"Adam there's no way...'"I said before being interrupted by Adam.

"Ooh what about this big red button," Adam said while pressing it.

"Adam no," I yelled.

After Adam had pressed that button the whole room started to shake.

"Adam what have you done," I screamed.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

Suddenly the room stopped shaking and a large, glass box on a metal pole rose from the middle of the room, and Inside it was non other than Chases chip.

"Great job Adam, you found Chases chip," I say congratulating him.

"I know, cause I'm awesome ," he replied.

I went to go get his chip when all of a sudden lasers came out of the walls and surrounded the box as a barrier.

"Oh no what do we do," says Adam worriedly.

"Don't worry if we touch them they'll only make a loud noise," I say.

"Phew," he replies.

"Or they'll stun us leaving us lying on the ground for hours," I continued.

"No that can't happen again,"he says.

"What?"I asked.

"I've been stunned before and I hate it," Adam says scowling.

"Oookayyy,"I say confused.

"Anyway I'll get his chip, " I say.

I started going through the lasers. Putting one leg up and down at a time.

"Bree, hurry up,"I hear Adam shout from behind me.

"Hey, you try walking through deadly lasers,"I shout.

I finally reached the box and smashed it with a stone that fell from the wall when the room shack.I grabbed Chases chip and ran to Adam, forgetting about the lasers. Suddenly a loud ear piercing alarm went off.

"I'm guessing it's the really loud noise," Adam say while covering his ears.

"You don't say," I say sarcastically before speeding us back to the island.

* * *

Davenports P.O.V

It's been ages since Adam and Bree have gone and I just hope they come back with Chase's chip. Just then they came through the hydro loop

"Guys your here," I exclaimed.

"Yeah and we're here with Chases chip,"Bree said holding it out and smiling.

Just then chase walked in the room with Douglas and Leo.

"Hey guys, " Chase said.

"Hey Chase," they replied.

"Chase we have some good news,"I said.

"What," he asked.

"We found your chip," Adam says.

"What," he said smiling.

"Yes, so get over here so you can be bionic again," I say to him.

"Okay,"he replied.

"I got my latest invention ' The Chip in structure' , which basically puts the chip into the neck without using the capsule, and placed Chases chip in it. I put it at his neck and the chip went right in.

"Hey Chase how do you feel," I ask him.

"I feel...," was all he said before he passed out on the floor.

"CHASE!," we all scream.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Plz review**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	4. Triton app

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and plz review.**

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Chase!", we all screamed as chase hit the floor.

I ran towards him as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Chase,buddy are you ok",I asked.

Suddenly Chase's hand flung up to my neck and pressed really hard.

"Ah CHASE, Chase stop please it hurts," I screamed while the other did so to.

I looked up at Chase's face and realised that his eyes were a different colour. They were GREEN. Adam finally managed to pry his hands of my neck as I took a long breath.

"G..guy..ss , Ch..ass..e ,triton app, save h...im," I stuttered as my world evolved into darkness...

 **Adams P.O.V**

"Bree," I shouted as my little sister collapsed on the floor.

"Guys did Bree say triton app,"asked Leo.

I then turned to chase and saw that his eyes were green.

"Chase, I don't wanna hurt you, just stay calm,"I say trying to cool him down.

But just then chase kicked me right in my stomach.

"Ow," I shout keeling over in pain.

I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Douglas take Bree to the infirmary, Leo,Adam take care of Chase while I try to come up with a fix,"ordered Mr Davenport.

"So which one of you should I take out first,"Chase asked while activating his laser bo.

"Big D what do we do,"Leo screamed.

"Subdue him so we can get him in his capsule,"Davenport replied.

I looked at Leo and signalled him to get ready. We both lunged at Chase and grabbed his arms.

"Ha now we got you,"mocked Leo.

Suddenly Chase did a backflip which caused our arms to bend backwards and Chase got out of our grasp.

"Correction, you had me,"Chase chuckled.

I used my heat vision and Leo used his laser spear on Chase but he deflected both of them with his force field.

I then used my blast wave, at very less strength, and knocked Chase down.

"Sorry Chasey," I whisper into my unconscious brothers ear as I pick him up from the ground.

"Great job guys, now quickly put him in his capsule,"said Mr Davenport.

We ran to the living quarters and I placed Chase in his capsule.

"There that should do it,"Mr Davenport said as he finished sorting Chase's chip out.

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up,"Mr Davenport exclaimed while walking out of the room.

"Come on Adam lets go see how Bree is,"Leo said as we both walked out of the room.

I hope both my siblings get better.

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the infirmary bed texting Caitlin when I saw Adam, Leo and Mr Davenport walk through the door.

"Guys,"I exclaimed as we all share a hug.

"Are you okay,"Leo asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure,"asks Adam

"Yes I'm sure,"I smiled.

"Wait what about Chase,is he ok, where is he,what happened,"I say using my speed talk.

"Bree calm down Chase is fine,we removed the triton app and he is sleeping in his capsule,"Davenport explains.

"I'm so glad he's okay," I say in relief.

"Big D lets go check on him, he'll wake up any second now,"says Leo.

"Ok, come on let's go,'he replied.

We all walked to the living quarters and saw Chase sleeping peacefully in his the he started to stir in his sleep.

"He's waking up,"I exclaim.

Chase walked out of his capsule with a confused look on his face.

"Chase your ok," I squeal while running up to Chase to give him a hug. But just as I was about to hug Chase he put his hands up in front of him.

"Chase what's wrong," I asked a bit offended that he didn't let me hug him.

"Whose Chase," he asked.

Oh no!

 **So Chase's memory has gone. What will happen. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	5. The sacrifice

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy**

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Whose Chase?,"my baby brother asked.

"What do you mean 'whose Chase'?"Leo asks him.

"Who are you guys?, where am I ?, who am I?"he panics.

"Chase, Chase calm down…I'm your father…. We're your family,"Mr Davenport says as he tries to calm him down.

He mouthed the word 'Family' as if he didn't know what it meant.

"Chase you can trust us, I'm your big sister , he's our big brother and that's our younger brother,"Bree says pointing to Adam and Leo.

"Hey guys,"Douglas says walking into the room.

"Chase your okay,"He says running up to him but Chase stopped him.

"Who are you?"Chase asked.

"He's lost his memory Douglas,"Mr Davenport tells him.

"Well, who are you?"he asked again.

" I am your amazing, awesome, cool father,"Douglas bragged.

"But he said that he's my father,"Chase says pointing to Davenport.

"I am,"Mr Davenport says.

"But then why is he saying he's my father?"he asks.

"Because I was your father until Donnie stole you off me,"Donald replies.

"Rescued!"

"Stole!"

"Rescued!"

"Stole!"

"Rescu.."

"Stop!"Chase screams clutching his head.

"Guys, your just making it worse,"I say before helping Chase sit down on the couch.

"So which one of you is actually my father,"he asks.

"Forget them Chase, all you need to know is that we're your family and we love you, and we really hope you get better soon,"I say tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Yeah Chase please remember,"says Adam, "I love you, I'm sorry for all the times I teased you and pushed you around,"he says.

"Please, Chase you have to remember us, we're best friends, Siblings, we are a team!"Leo exclaims.

Chase's eyes seemed to soften up a bit, but then returned to confusion.

"I don't understand anything,"he said in frustration putting his head in his hands.

"Chase don't worry, I know everything is a bit complicated right now, but trust me everything will be alright,"I say to Chase placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air,"Leo suggests.

"Yeah I think that would be best,"Chase agrees.

"Well you could sit by the pool,"I say to walks to the pool and sits down on a chair as we follow behind.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone,"Chase says.

"No we don't mind, take your time,"says Adam.

"Thanks,"he says as we leave the room.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I don't understand anything. I mean somewhere deep inside me I feel like I know them, that we're connected somehow. It's just that I don't remember anything.

"Argh!"I scream in frustration.

"Why can't I remember anything,"I whisper to myself.

"Oh poor Chase!"I hear a voice behind me mock.

I turned around and saw a women. She had a white top on with jeans and her arm was in a sling.

"Who are you,"I ask.

"Well my name is.."she says as she gets a blaster out a shoots me with it," "Gisselle!"she says finishing off.

I stand back up clutching my stomach. I try to run away but she shoots me again and I bang my head on the wall. As soon as my head collides with the wall my mind flooded with memories. The day Leo found us in the lab… The day we found out Douglas was our father… When we defeated Krane…The movie.. Gisselle.. Troy.. Chip. I remembered, I remember everything. I remember Adam, Bree , Leo , Douglas, Mr Davenport. I remember my family.

"I remember, I Remember," I whisper.

"What are you mumbling about!?"Gisselle asks.

"Gisselle,"I say angrily while activating my laser bo.

"You remember,"she says surprised.

"Yes I do and now that I'm better, I think it's time I got rid of you once and for all,"I snarled.

"We'll see about that,"she says getting her blaster ready.

Just then we broke out into a battle. I struck my laser bo at her but she ducked out of the way. She then shot a blast out but I deflected it with my force-field. I then ran into the room but Giselle blasted me twice in my leg.

"Ahh,"I scream as I trip and fall on the floor. I tried to get up but couldn't due to the throbbing pain in my leg. Gisselle then came over to me and got ready to blast me again but I put up my force field. The blast bounced of it and hit Gisselle. I quickly stood up my leg still a bit sore. Giselle was now up and pulled another smaller blaster out of her pocket.

"If that big one couldn't do anything to me, than that one doesn't stand a chance,"I mock.

"Don't be fooled by the size Chase, this gun will send a lethal blast through your body killing you in an instance,"she smirks.

"Adam,Bree,Leo,"I scream.

"Oh is little Chasey not strong enough to fight the bad guys on his own,"Gisselle mocks.

Just then Adam,Bree,Leo,Douglas and Mr Davenport come running into the room.

"Chase!"Bree shouts as she see's me.

"Gisselle,"Adam snarls as they all notice her.

"It's good you got your memory's back Chase, now you can watch your family die,"Gisselle says as she points the gun at my family. Suddenly everything seemed to go into slow motion. Gisselle pulled the trigger. I ran and pulled myself in front of my family. I felt fire rush through my body as my whole body went numb. I felt myself falling and hit the ground. Black spots appeared in my vision and as the world started going darker I said my final words…..

"I love you guys"


	6. We are a team

**Adam's P.O.V**

"No!"I scream as Chase fell to the floor. I can't believe it, he sacrificed himself for us.

"You,"I say pointing to Gisselle,"You did this to him, and now you are going to pay,"I snarl as I activate my blast wave ability. I used all the energy I had in me and fired it a Gisselle.

"Argh!"She screamed before falling onto the floor unconscious. I turned around and saw my family crowded around Chase.

"Chase!"I shout sitting beside him.

"Adam, he's gone,"Bree says tears falling down her cheeks as I get a sense of déjà vu.

"No, No, it can't happen again, We've already lost him once and now…"I cry but my voice broke before I could finish.

"Big D, just do what you did last time,"Leo says.

"No Leo, you know how badly it affected the students, they were really weak after giving their energy and they still are… We can't risk their lives,"Mr Davenport sighs, "It's over.. And there's nothing we can do about it."

I can't believe this. We all went through so much, Chase went through so much, only for it all to end.

"No!"I say standing up, "It's not over, because I won't let it be."

"Adam…"Bree says.

"No!"I shout cutting her off. "I am not giving up on him, he's my little brother and I will never give up on him..Never."

Suddenly Bree stood up from beside Chase and stormed over to me a look of pure anger and sadness on her face.

"Enough!"she screamed, " That's ENOUGH Adam, Don't you think we're upset too, he was my little brother as well, I am just as upset as you are so don't you dare says he's just your brother,"she shouts, "Look I know you upset Adam, but you have to accept the fact that he's gone,"she says in a calmer voice, "And he's never coming back,"she cries breaking down into a pile of tears.

Bree was right. I was being selfish. I was too bothered about my own feelings that I ignored everyone else's.

"I'm sorry Bree, I'm sorry,"I cry hugging my little sister. She grabs my shirt and sobs into it while I put a comforting arm around her.

We then stand up a run over to Chase. We pick him up and start sobbing over his shoulders. As we were doing this I could feel a strange feeling inside of me, I was about to shake it off when I heard Leo shout.

"What that?"

Bree and I look up slightly to see there was three beams of light coming out of all of our chips. These three lights then joined together to create a ring of energy around us. The ring kept getting bigger and bigger until all the energy collided and went straight through Chase. As soon as it went through him Chase gasped and sat up.

"Chase!"we all scream.

"What happened?"he asked, but we ignored his question and pulled him into a hug.

"What was that?"Leo asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"It seems to be some sort of chip link,"Donald says.

"Douglas did you know about this?"I ask as we all look at him.

"No,No...,I didn't …honestly,"he stammers.

We all glare at him before bursting out laughing.

"Not funny!"he scowls.

"I'm glad your back buddy,"I say to Chase.

"Me to,"he smiles.

"Now all we have to do is lock Giselle up and we are safe,"Douglas says before we all turn to where Gisselle was lying. But when we turned around we saw that she had disappeared.

"Hey where'd she go?"Leo asks before we all stand up.

"It doesn't matter, because whatever she is planning, we will take down,"Chase says, "We are a team and when we're together nothing is impossible."

 **So this is the last chapter. The end of the story:( So this basically just leads up to the Vanishing and well you all know what happens XD. Now I am planning another big story and it will have my OC on my profile in it. Now I won't be posting it yet, probably In a few months or something, but I will still posting some short ones well. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


End file.
